Sweet Desserts
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: It was a usual night just like any other, I was doing one of my wierd experiments that no one really understood.Thunder roared and lightning struck the sky, a storm was brewing outside. "It was so nice earlier..."I looked up at the black sky through my glass door lead.I gasped and fell back.There stood Marshall Lee with the same smirk. "Please let me in."


**Here's a quick oneshot between Gumball and Marshall Lee. Never really thought of the two being a good couple but this plot popped up in my head. Hope you enjoy please review.**

_Sweet Desserts_

It was a usual night just like any other, I was doing one of my wierd experiments that no one really understood.

Mixing two chemicals together, a reaction began and it caused the beaker to melt and I had to quickly clean it up.

Thunder roared and lightning struck the sky, a storm was brewing outside.

After doing so, I walked over to my glass door that lead to a balcony. "It was so nice earlier..." I explained to no one in particular as I looked up at the black sky.

Lightning struck once more lighting up the sky, I gasped and fell back.

There stood Marshall Lee with the same smirk place on his fanged lips. Marshall tapped on the door, "please let me in." He called.

I stood back up and dusted myself off, unlocking the door, the soaking wet Vampire King floated in.

"Thanks, I was wandering around here when it suddenly began raining!" Marshall explained as he stripped his shoes.

"And you came here?" I asked as I sat back down at my experiment table.

"I wanted to see my favorite Prince of all Kingdoms!" Marshall said smirking.

I blushed, "whatever, just don't get anything important wet." I ordered.

Marshall stripped his shirt next, "don't you have any towels around here? Shouldn't you be more caring and take care of your guest?"

I turned and glared, "you're not a guest." I hissed, annoyed that this immature idiot was taking my time away from my experiments.

Marshall pouted and floated next to the annoyed Prince. "Why are you so tense? Just chill, if you-" He was interrupted by the lights flickering then turning off.

"Great, now the powers off!"

Marshall frowned, "you're blaming me?"

I sighed, "no, I'm sorry. I've been so stressed out lately..." I got up and found a candle, lighting it.

Marshall laid on my bed, "I know a great stress reliever."

I blushed finally realizing Marshall only had jeans on which were low on his hips. "W-what?"

"Dessert."

Walking over to his mini fridge, "I think I have some cherry pie left."

Marshall smirked, "and cool whip?"

Kicking the door closed, my hands were occupied with food. "Of course."

"I love cool whip," Marshall said licking his lips.

I nodded as I cut two slices for both of us, "So you want a lot then?"

"Just bring me the can," he ordered.

I did as told and brought two pieces and the can, "I don't really like cool whip much."

Marshall looked at me surprised, "really?"

I took a bite and nodded, "it doesn't taste right."

Marshall placed the tip of the can up to his lips and filled his mouth full. "I love it." He said with his mouth full.

I laid down and stretched, "I'm so tired."

Marshall sat up and leaned over me, "you have crumbs all over your mouth. Always a messy eater aren't you?"

I blushed madly, "what are you doing you...you idiot!"

Marshall leaned in and licked a crumb off the corner off my lips.

I closed my eyes tightly and turned my face away, "please stop Marshall." I Begged, my heartbeat increasing more as time passed.

Marshall crawled on top of me and held my arms down, "but I don't want to..." Bending down, he placed butterfly kisses on my neck.

A moan escaped my lips, "Marshall..."

He cupped my chin next and passionately kissed my lips.

The taste of cool whip filled my taste buds, I don't remember it tasting this sweet.

My eyes widened when I felt something stiff rub against my leg.

"Sorry." He chuckled, "just seeing you like this gets me...excited." He whispered sending chills down my spine.

"It's fine," I mumbled softly. I shivered when feeling his cold hands run up my chest under my shirt.

I gasped when I felt his touch on my nipples.

"Already hard are they? Such a naughty prince should be punished." Marshall chuckled before yanking my shirt off ignoring my protests. He grabbed the cool whip can and smiled.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked, my eyes closing slightly.

"I never got to eat my dessert." He explained spraying a path down my chest ending it to my stomach.

"I'm not food you know."

He smiled and began licking my darker pink happy trail. I shuddered at the feeling and felt my lower region stiffen a bit. A loud moan escaped as Marshalls tongue tease my left nipple.

"Just messing with you really entertains me," Marshall laughed licking up the whitish cream off of the right one. He kissed me once more before reaching down to my belt but I stopped him.

"Marshall...what am I to you?" I asked looking into his red orbs.

"You're my Prince."

I looked away, "that's all?"

He grabbed my chin making me look at him, "I love you Gumball."

My heart quickened and I let him continue his thing.

My belt slipped off and was thrown onto the floor and my pants were unbuttoned.

"Are you a virgin?" Marshall asked.

I looked at him stupidly, "of course not."

Marshall smirked, "but with a guy?"

I blushed, "I have..."

Marshall looked shocked but then shook his head, "I'll be the best you've ever had then."

I smiled, he sounded like a jealous 15-year-old boy. Off went my pants and even through my boxer fabric you could see my hard member.

He rubbed it softly and I groaned. "Glob just get to the sex already and quit teasing!" I growled annoyed.

Marshall smirked and pulled my boxers off with his teeth.

I gasped when I felt one of his fingers enter me and then another. After preparing me I heard his zipper unzip and something hit the floor.

"Have any type of lubricant?"

I shook my head.

Marshall shrugged, "may hurt a little."

I nodded and felt his member touching my anus entrance, I bit my lip as his literally slammed into me.

Yes it hurt but after the fifth thrust I was unable to control the loud moans. When he hit one spot repeatingly, I found myself breathing heavily.

"I guess I found your sweet spot." Marshall moaned in my ear.

Soon I found myself at my climax and white seed spilled onto the silky pink blanket. Hot liquid filled my bum as Marshall finished also.

We laid together on the bed trying to calm our breaths and Marshall turned to look at me.

"Still feel stressed?"

I blushed, "n-no."

"Good."

**A/N: So what did you think of my sexual story? Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
